1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specification generating method for generating a specification, for example, a design specification, from a computer program. More particularly, it relates to a specification generating method which can easily understand a flowchart of a computer program when generating the specification therefrom. Particularly, when a process moves from a main routine to a sub-routine in accordance with a conditional branch or a call operation, the present invention can easily understand the computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a lot of time is required to understand the contents of a computer program when developing and maintaining the program. Particularly, when a computer designer develops a new computer program which is similar to an original one, many troublesome procedures are required for sorting the main/sub-routines of the original program in accordance with the contents of the process. As a result, almost all the time is spent on understanding the contents of the program before generating the specification of the computer program.
In a specification of a computer program in a conventional art, many specifications are formed in dependence of a structure (syntax) of the computer program, and they are not formed in accordance with a flowchart or a process chart of the program. Further, there is a known method of using a decision table when expressing a conditional branch in the conventional specification. In the conventional art, however, when any sub-routine is called from a main routine, it is very difficult to determine the destination of the call if no mark is provided for the destination of the call.